


Toimistohommia

by Lady_Honeypot



Series: Toimistohommia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Tongue Fucking, Top Draco
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Honeypot/pseuds/Lady_Honeypot
Summary: Yliaurori Harry Potter ei ole tyytyväinen finanssivelho Draco Malfoyn esitykseen auroriosaston määrärahojen supistamisesta. Malfoy lupaa miettiä ehdotusta uudelleen, mikäli saa jotain vastineeksi.





	Toimistohommia

**Author's Note:**

> * Tämä teksti on tarkoitettu puhtaasti viihteelliseksi, eikä sillä ole mitään tekemistä todellisuuden kanssa. Kaikki tekstissä käytetty on mielikuvitukseni tuotetta. *
> 
> Harry Potter ja kaikki sen maailmaan liittyvä kuuluu J. K. Rowlingille ja muille tahoille. Minä kirjoitan tarinoita hahmoilla mutta en saa tästä taloudellista korvausta.

 

Yliaurori Harry Potter käveli kaavunhelmat liehuen pitkin taikaministeriön käytävää. Kädessään hän puristi juuri äsken tullutta sisäistä tiedotetta finassivelho Draco Malfoylta. Tiedotteessa Malfoy uhkasi pienentää auroriosaston vuotuista määrärahaa lähes viidelläkymmenellä prosentilla. Harry kiehui raivosta.

Päästyään finanssiosastolle, Harry marssi suorinta tietä osaston johtajan ovelle ja tempaisi sen auki koputtamatta. Malfoy ei  kuitenkaan näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä Harryn äkillisestä sisääntulosta.

"Potter", Draco Malfoy totesi lähes laiskasti.  
"Malfoy", Harry kiristeli hampaitaan. "Saanko ystävällisesti tiedustella, että mikä vittu tämä on?"  
"Näyttää meidän osastomme sisäiseltä tiedotteelta", Malfoy sanoi istuen edelleen rennosti suuren työpöytänsä takana.  
"Haluaisin kuulla selityksen, että millä perusteella olet vähentämässä meidän määrärahaamme", Harry yritti pysyä asiallisena ja rauhallisena.  
"Sehän on vasta ehdotus Potter hyvä", Malfoy nousi tuolistaan ja katsoi Harrya silmiin."Me voimme keskustella siitä, mikäli se ei miellytä sinua."

Yhdellä sauvanheilautuksella Malfoy oli sulkenut Harryn auki jättämän oven ja toisella loitsinut muutaman loitsun siihen.

"Sinä olet siis valmis neuvottelemaan", Harry varmisti.  
"Tietenkin. Minä olen aina valmis neuvottelemaan", Malfoy hymyili lähes ystävällisesti.  
"Mitä sinä sitten haluat?" Harry kysyi kiertelemättä.  
"Oh, suoraan asiaan ilman esileikkiä?" Malfoy virnisti. "Hyvä on, mitähän minä voisin haluta, että olisin valmis viilaamaan tuota esitystä ennen loppuviikon palaveria."

Harry katseli kuinka Malfoy kiersi pöytänsä takaa ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä. Liikkeet olivat notkeita ja kissamaisia, lähes flirttailevia ja Harry nielaisi. Malfoy nosti kätensä ja kosketti sormillaan Harryn leuansyrjää.

"Kuinka paljon sinä olet valmis maksamaan?" Malfoyn ääni oli kuiskaus, mutta se sai Harryn nielaisemaan uudelleen.  
"Sano hintasi, luulen että pystyn siihen", Harryn ääni oli karhea.  
"Todellako? Vaikka se olisi mitä tahansa?" Malfoy varmisti.  
"Vaikka se olisi mitä tahansa", Harry vahvisti.

Katse Malfoyn silmissä koveni aavistuksen ja tämä silmäili Harrya nyt kriittisemmin päästä varpaisiin. Lopulta Malfoyn katse pysähtyi Harryn lantion seudulle, ja sai Harryn värähtämään.

"Olen jo jonkun aikaa katsellut tätä sinun herkullista takamustasi ja miettinyt maistuuko se yhtä hyvältä miltä se näyttää", Malfoy siveli nyt Harryn kaavun peittämää takapuolta ja puristi kevyesti toista pakaraa.  
"Sekö on hintasi?" Harry kysyi hiljaa.  
"Se on alku", Malfoy sanoi nojautuen nyt lähemmäs Harrya kuiskaten sanat tämän korvaan.  
"Hyvä on", Harry myöntyi.

Hän antoi Malfoyn johdattaa itsensä tämän työpöydän luokse. Kevyesti Malfoy painoi hänen lapaluidensa välistä, niin että Harryn ylävartalo painui vasten viileää pöytälevyä. Malfoy juoksutti sormiaan Harryn selässä ja päästyään pakaroille, puristi niitä molempia napakasti.

"Niin herkullinen", Harry kuuli Malfoyn mutisevan samalla kun tämä nosti Harryn kaapua ylemmäs.

Pian Harry tunsi kuinka Malfoy riisui hänen housujaan ja värähdys kulki hänen lävitseen kuin sähköisku. Hetkessä hän oli puolialastomana ja tunsi Malfoyn katseen takamuksellaan. Harryn jalkojenvälissä värähti kun Malfoy levitti pakaroita ja ilman ennakkovaroitusta työnsi kasvonsa niiden väliin.

Huokaus purkautui Harryn suusta, kun Malfoy nuolaisi ensimmäisen kerran hänen vakoaan. Lämmin kieli kiemurteli hänen aukolleen, ja ryhtyi työskentelemään ensin hitaasti, mutta pian yhä kiihtyvämmällä tahdilla. Malfoy maisteli häntä antaumuksella, imi ja nuoli hänen aukkoaan, levittäen pakaroita entistä kauemmas toisistaan päästäkseen paremmin päämääräänsä.

Harry ei mahtanut mitään sille, että hän työnsi takapuoltaan entistä parempaan kulmaan, lähemmäs Malfoyn kasvoja, lähemmäs tämän kuumaa ja suloista suuta, joka ahmi ja maisteli Harrya nyt melkoisella innolla. Kun Malfoyn kieli painui ensimmäisen kerran Harryn sisälle, hän voihkaisi nautinnosta.

Kuin huomaamattaan Harry oli tarttunut jäykistyneeseen kaluunsa ja veteli sitä rauhalliseen tahtiin. Hän tunsi kuinka oli uppoamassa yhä syvemmälle nautinnon pyörteeseen, eikä tehnyt elettäkään estääkseen itseään.

"Uskallakin laueta pöydälleni Potter", Malfoy napautti yllättäen ja Harry punastui.

Hän höllensi otettaan, mutta piti kuitenkin itsestään edelleen kiinni. Malfoy hänen takanaan nai häntä nyt kielellään ja sai väristykset kulkemaan pitkin Harryn kehoa.

"Enemmän", Harry vaikersi. Hän halusi enemmän, hänelle ei riittänyt enää Malfoyn kieli vaan hän halusi tämän sisälleen, halusi Malfoyn täyttävän hänet äärinään myöten. "Lisää."

Hetken Malfoy pyöritteli vielä kieltään Harryn aukossa, kunnes nousi. Kääntämättä päätään Harry tunsi kuinka Malfoy asetteli itseään hänen takanaan. Pian liukas erektion pää työntyi Harryn sisälle ja hän huokaisi.

Samoin huokaisi Malfoy hänen takanaan.

"Vittu miten tiukka", Malfoy mumisi ja puristi Harrya lantiosta. "Niin tiukka ja kuuma."

Harry olisi halunnut työntää lantionsa Malfoyta vasten, mutta ei uskaltanut liikkua. Hän odotti kärsivällisesti että tämä sai koottua itseään sen verran, että pystyi työntymään syvemmälle Harryn sisälle.

Hetken ajan Malfoy joutui hakemaan hyvää kulmaa, ennen kuin Harryn huokaus kertoi hänelle, että hän oli löytänyt oikean. Harry antautui nautinnon vietäväksi kun Malfoy aloitti työnnöt, joista jokainen hieroi hänen eturauhastaan kiduttavan kuumalla tavalla.

Toimistohuoneessa ei ollut muuta ääntä kun kahden miehen hengästynyt huohotus ja ääni kun kaksi kehoa painui kerta toisensa jälkeen yhteen. Rytmikäs liike keinutti heitä vasten Malfoyn työpöytää.

Harry puristi erektiotaan lähes kivuliaan kovasti. Hän tiesi, että laukeaisi välittömästi, jos vain vetäisi kalustaan, mutta hän halusi pitkittää nautintoaan. Malfoy hänen takanaan huohotti raskaasti ja tämän sormet olivat puristuneet lähes kouristuksenomaisesti Harryn lantiolle.

"Vittu Potter", Malfoy sanoi hampaidensa lomasta.  
"Kovempaa Malfoy, kovempaa. Pane niin että tuntuu", Harry älähti vastaukseksi ja samassa Malfoy painautui syvemmälle hänen sisälleen.

Ajan- ja paikantaju oli hämärtynyt Harryn mielessä. Hän tunsi vain sykkeen sisällään kun Malfoy pani häntä yhä kiihtyvämmällä tahdilla. Hän tunsi oman orgasminsa kasvavan jossain nivustensa takana ja voihkaisi.

"Minä tulen", Harry varoitti vain hetkeä ennen kuin orgasmi räjähti hänen sisältään.

Harryn koko keho vapisi kun purkautui Malfoyn pöydälle. Hän tunsi aukkonsa lihasten kiristyvän yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen Malfoyn ympärille ja tämä menetti työntöjensä rytmin.

"Merlin Harry!" Draco huudahti ennen kuin laukesi syvälle Harryn sisälle puskien lantiotaan häntä vasten kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Hetken he olivat sisäkkäin ja tasasivat hengitystään sekä sydämen kiihkeitä lyöntejä. Draco oli painanut päänsä vasten Harryn selkää ja suuteli lapaluiden väliä. Harry painoi poskensa vasten puista pöydänpintaa ja hymyili raukeasti. Seksi kesken työpäivän oli mahtavaa.

Sitten Draco vetäytyi kauemmas, kohotti taikasauvaansa ja siivosi Harryn laukeamisen jäljet pois pöydältään.

"Minähän sanoin, ettet laukea pöydälleni", Draco sanoi moittivasti.  
"Mihin minun olisi sitten pitänyt laueta?" Harry ihmetteli nostaessaan housujaan.  
"Olisit ollut laukeamatta", Draco tuhahti.  
"Ja mitenhän se olisi ollut mahdollista", Harry pyöritti silmiään.  
"Opettele hillitsemään itsesi", Draco napautti.  
"Hieman vaikeaa sinun seurassasi", Harry hymyili ja kumartui suutelemaan Dracoa.

Draco vastasi suudelmaan ja kietoi kätensä Harryn ympärille. Hetken he nauttivat toistensa läheisyydestä ennen kuin Draco vetäytyi.

"Pakko jatkaa töitä", tämä sanoi aidosti pettyneellä äänellä.  
"Kuin myös", Harry suoristi kaapuaan ja taputti pöydällä olevaa sisäistä tiedotetta jonka vuoksi hän oli saapunut Dracon työhuoneeseen. "Jään odottamaan kuinka tämä asia etenee."

"Voi olla, että joudumme palaamaan tähän vielä uudestaan", Draco iski hänelle silmää ja nuolaisi huuliaan.  
"Ilomielin", Harry vastasi hymyyn ja asteli ovelle.  
"Älä unohda, että päivällinen on seitsemältä", Draco muistutti istuutuessaan pöytänsä taakse.  
"Hyvä on", Harry sanoi. "Muista hakea Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen juhlakaavut pesulasta, lupasin pöllöttää ne heille loppuviikoksi."  
"Minä voin lähettää ne samalla vaivalla", Draco lupasi auliisti.  
"Kiitos, nähdään illalla", Harry avasi oven ja lähetti vielä lentosuukon Dracolle joka pyöritteli silmiään, vaikka tämän huulilla välkkyi pieni hymy.

 

 


End file.
